


I got you

by rinaburkhart



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Battle, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, M/M, One Shot, Rina Week 2020 (HSM: The Series), Trigger Warning: Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinaburkhart/pseuds/rinaburkhart
Summary: Gina Porter awakes into a battle. She finds herself searching for Ricky Bowen - who claims he wants nothing to do with her
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Gina Porter, Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter, kourtney & e.j caswell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Rinaburkhart's rina fics





	I got you

**Author's Note:**

> my one-shot for day 4 of #rinaweek2020
> 
> a little inspired by the song 'i got you' by maddie jay (play in the background when reading if you want !)
> 
> Gina's thoughts are italicized

Gina felt raindrops falling on her face, hearing the sound of screams, and a man telling her to get off the ground.

She opened her eyes to see pure chaos, a battle happening all around her. She didn’t know how she got there or what was happening, she just knew that she had to fight.

_ Was that Ej? Why is he wearing armor? Why does he have a sword? Why am I here? _

She had a sword on the side of her red battle skirt and she drew it out without a second thought as a man with blue armor around his chest came charging towards her. With no hesitation she swung her sword at his unprotected neck. As drops of blood splashed onto her face, she couldn’t help but freeze.

_ Why did I do that? Why did that seem like the right thing to do? Why am I fighting? Why do I feel the need to fight? _

Gina looked around her, noticing that there were people dressed in red and black clothing, like her, fighting the people who wore blue and silver. She noticed the tents at a distance; blue and silver ones on one side, red and black on the other.

_ So red vs blue? Black vs silver? What’s going on? _

There was only one person she could think of, the only person who could tell her what’s happening.

_ Ricky. I have to find Ricky. _

And then she saw him, light brown curls flowing everywhere and a sword in hand.

_ Blue? He’s wearing blue? _

Gina was shocked.

_ I thought we’d be on the same side, that I could just find him and he’d tell me what’s happening. _

The more she looked around her, the more she realized that the people in blue and the people in red hated each other, the more she realized that talking to him would be a lot harder than she thought.

_ The black and red tents. I’m wearing red and black. That’s where I have to go. _

And with that Gina ran towards the red and black tents, swinging her sword at anyone who dared to stop her.

Once she finally reached the tents she went into a red one with the name ‘ _ Caswells _ ’ right in front of it.

She opened the tent to see Ashlyn healing a stab wound that Carlos had on his lower left abdomen.

“ **Hey uh what’s-** ”

“ **Gina! What the fuck are you doing here, you should be out there!** ” Carlos yelled to her, slightly getting up, screaming in pain afterwards.

“ **Carlos I told you not to move** ” Ashlyn said rolling her eyes as she motions for Carlos to lay down.

“ **Hey Gi, what’s going on? Did something happen to Ej? Are you okay?** ” Ashlyn said as she shot her a concerned smile.

“ **No actually, uh, I’m a little confused as to what’s happening. Why are we all fighting? And why is Ricky on the other side?** ”

“ **Ugh Gina, don’t say that asshole’s name. This is a safe place, I need to heal and saying that jerk’s name will not do me any good** ”

_ Asshole? What did he do? _

“ **And since when do you call him ‘Ricky’? I thought you two weren’t on nickname basis, you know, seeing as you two hate each other** ”

_ Hate each other? We hate each other? _

“ **Oh uh yeah we’re not, uh, I forgot. Speaking of forget, why do we hate each other again?** ”

“ **Gina are you fucking joking? How do you not remember that Noelani stabbed Kourtney in the back, killing her. Ej was a complete wreck after losing the love of his life and his supposed best friend, Richard, defended Noelani** ” Carlos said, making a fake gag noise after saying the name ‘Richard’.

“ **Uh who’s Noelani?** ”

Carlos just rolled his eyes, not giving Gina a response.

“ **Nini, Noelani is Nini, Gi. Did you hit your head or something** ” Ashlyn said as she got up to check Gina’s temperature.

_ Kourt’s dead? Nini killed her? Why? And how could Ricky defend that? _

Ej bursted into the tent; a mix of sweat, blood, and rain dripped off his body.

“ **Hey Gi, I kinda need you out there...like now. We’re dropping in numbers** ”

“ **Uh yeah, I just wanted to check in on Carlos** ” Gina didn’t want to see Ej’s reaction to the real reason she was there, so she lied.

“ **Carlos will be fine. Ashlyn’s taking care of him. Now come on, we have to go back out there.** ”

_ I have to go out there. I still have no idea why there’s a huge battle though. And I still need to find Ricky. _

“ **Uh yeah...Let’s...Let’s go** ”

As Gina and Ej walked out the tent, Gina looked around, spotting Ricky now at the nearby bushes only a few feet away from them.

Ej and Gina parted ways, Ej going towards a group of people fighting and Gina heading towards the bushes.

The closer she gets to him, the more nervous she gets.

_ What if this isn’t a good idea? I mean he’s in blue and I’m in red and the blues and reds seem to seriously hate each other. What if he draws his sword on me? Or I draw mine on his with no though? _

_ I should just turn back. _

_ No. I can’t. I have to go to him. _

And once she finally got to him, she wasn’t entirely sure what to say.

“ **Ricky. H- Hey** ”

Ricky whipped his head around to look at her. And the first glance he got at her, his face turned cold.

“ **Why are you calling me ‘Ricky’. Only my friends call me that. And you’ve shown time and time again, that we are not friends. It’s Richard, Genevieve, Richard** ”

“ **Richard? Genevieve?** ” Gina said, confused.

_ Why does it seem like he hates me? What did I do to him? _

“ **That is your name the last time I checked** ”

“ **Uh yeah, but-** ”

“ **Look Genevieve, you’ve made it clear that you don’t want me around. And I for one, want nothing to do with you** ”

Gina raised her eyebrows,  _ Why doesn’t he want me around? _

“ **Uh yeah, but-** ”

**“Look I’m waiting for Nini, what do you want?** ”

“ **I just need you to answer a question** ”

“ **Since when do you want me to answer any of your questions, Genevieve** ”

“ **Okay 1. Stop calling me Genevieve, 2. Stop being such an ass and listen, and 3. What did I ever do to make you hate me so much, why did you defend Nini murdering Kourtney?** ”

_ He better give me answers. I’m exhausted, I just want to know what’s going on. _

“ **Alright princess** ” Ricky said with a smirk as Gina rolled her eyes “ **First of all you’re the one who decided to hate my guts when I defended Nini** ”

“ **Yeah! Because she killed Kourtney!** ” she blurted out without even thinking.

“ **No she didn't!** ” he shot back “ **Nini didn’t kill Kourtney. I was there. I saw it all. Nini is innocent and your friend Carlos is a liar!** ”

_ Carlos? _

“ **What the fuck does Carlos have to do with this!? Why is he the liar? For all I know you’re the one lying** ” she said as she presses her index finger against his chest forcefully, pushing him back.

“ **I’m not lying, princess** ” he said, adjusting his position back to normal, **“Carlos is the one who killed her”**

_ Carlos killed Kourtney? Why? _

“ **You’re lying!** ” Gina yelled, small tears forming in her eyes.

“ **Why would I lie about that?** ”

“ **To protect Nini!** ”

“ **Nini didn’t do it!** ”

“ **And why don’t I believe you?** ”

“ **Because Carlos has told you time and time again that it was Nini!** ”

Gina stood still, silent. She didn't say anything, she just looked at Ricky.

_ He looks like he’s telling the truth. But why can’t I bring myself to believe him. _

As she stood still, a high pitched voice came from a distance...it was Nini.

“ **Hey-** ”

The second Nini saw Gina, she drew out her sword, a look of worry on her face.

“ **Nini, no!** ” Ricky yelled to her.

At the sound of his plea Nini put her sword back.

“ **What is she doing here? I’m surprised she hasn't stuck her sword through you** ” she said, looking at Gina judgingly up and down.

“ **I think she believes me Neens, I think she believes you didn’t kill Kourtney** ”

“ **Well it’s about damn time** ” Nini said, her eyes beginning to glisten as she leaned in to give Gina the tightest hug she possibly could.

“ **I’ve missed you, Gi. All this fighting is horrible and I missed one of my best friends** ” she said with a smile as she pulled out of the hug.

_ Missed me? How long has this been happening? _

Before Gina could say anything, Seb came charging towards her.

Ricky and Nini yelled to him, “ **No! Seb! Stop!** ”

But before any of them knew it Seb had slashed the side of Gina’s stomach and she fell to the ground.

_ Ow, fuck. _

Nini yelled at him, and slapped the back of his head “ **No! Fuck. Seb, she believes us** ”.

Seb just looked down at Gina, tears flowing down his face “ **Gina, I-I’m so sorry** ”

“ **No Seb, it’s okay. You didn't know** ” she sent him a small smile as she placed her hands over her wound.

Lucky for Gina, Nini had a bag around her filled with supplies such as bandages.

“ **It is okay. I have bandages in my bag. We just have to get to a more enclosed space so I can fix you right up** ”

“ **Don’t worry princess, I got you** ” Ricky said as he picked her up off the ground.

The four of them headed further into the trees and bushes where no one could see.

Once they finally reached a safe spot, Ricky gently placed her on the ground, still holding onto her back and hand from the side as Nini sat next to her on the other. She pulled out some supplies and started to bandage up Gina's wounds.

Seb stood there, chewing onto his nails and pacing back and forth.

“ **Gina, I’m so, so sorry** ”

“ **Don’t worry about it Seb. I would have done the same if I were you** ” she said, shooting him a smile, trying to mask her pain but ultimately failing.

_ Might as well ask them what happened while I’m stuck here. _

“ **So, if you don’t mind my asking...what did really happen to Kourtney?** ”

And as Nini continued to bandage her up, she tells her the truth.

“ **Well, Kourtney, Ricky, Red, and I were just walking through one of the forests, we loved going to one of the big trees together ever since we were little, it was like one of our favorite spots. Anyways, while we were walking, Carlos came out of nowhere, almost like he was following us, and he drew out a sword. We all thought he was just pulling some sick joke on us, until he said ‘** **_If I can’t be with Ej, no one can_ ** **’ and he...”** as tears began to form in Nini’s eyes, Ricky sent her a reassuring smile, suggesting he would finish the story.

**“After Carlos said that, he stabbed Kourtney right then in there. He had called Ej or something to warn him because once Ej got to the forest, Carlos ran away. All Ej saw was a dead body, a sword with blood, and Nini holding her. I just- I just stood there. And Red? Red went up to Ej to try and tell him the truth and Ej just took Red and walked away. When me and Nini finally got back, a war had erupted and Red was just gone. Ej told everyone that the treaty for peace was broken because Nini killed Kourtney, and Carlos? He just stood back next to Ej and went along with it. You don’t have to believe us, but that’s the truth** ”

_ I believe them. I believe him. _

Seb sat beside Nini, offering her a hug as she finished patching up Gina’s wound.

“ **Alrighty Gi, all done** ” Nini tried to mask her hurt with a smile, but it didn’t work as she began to burst into tears and turned to accept Seb’s hug.

Gina turned to Ricky, softly placing her hand onto Ricky’s cheek and resting her forehead gently onto his.

“ **Ricky, I believe you** ” she whispered to him.

Ricky smiled softly, whispering back “ **I’m glad you do, princess. I’m-** ”

But before he could finish, a sword went through his back. Carlos’s sword.

“ **TRAITOR** ” he yelled to Gina, and proceeded to run away.

Nini and Seb sat up to chase Carlos.

Nini turned to Gina before leaving, her eyes all dried up, she was more determined than ever.

“ **I am not going to let him get away with taking someone else away from us, Gina. I won’t** ”

And with that Seb and Nini ran after Carlos set on vengeance.

Gina sat up, this time the roles were reversed, she was holding Ricky in her arms.

“ **I got you, Ricky. I got you** ” she said quietly.

“ **Don’t worry princess, it’s all going to be okay** ” he said with his last breath, as his eyes shut..

“ **Ricky, no** ” she said as tears flowed down her face, “ **Please, please don’t leave me** ”

Gina held him close in her arms, not wanting to ever let him go.

But when she begins to hear voices coming from a distance, she let go of Ricky quickly, but gently.

_ I can’t leave him here. But I have to. I have to go. _

Gina walked away from the corpse on the ground, away from the nearby voices, Ricky’s blood all over her skin and clothes.

As she went on, she began to see a bright light in front of her.

Gina finally awoke into the real world, her dream feeling all too real to her, and bursting into tears.

“ **Gi? Are you okay?** ” Ricky says, waking up right next to her the second he hears her crying.

Gina doesn’t respond, she just hugs him tightly and he holds her in his arms. 

“ **Please, please don’t ever leave me Ricky** ”

Ricky holds her tighter as she begins to cry more.

“ **I won't princess, I won't ever leave you. I promise. I got you”**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I went a little out of my comfort zone on this one, but I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
